Introductions
by Princess Deirdre
Summary: Girl and Fun Ghoul meet for the first time. Based on The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys album characters and concepts.


**Title**:Introductions

**Author**: Princess Deirdre

**Band**: My Chemical Romance

**Rating/Warnings**: PG13, a few bad words, General

**Authors note**: Fake,okay. Don't own these fellows but OemGEE iband. A complete stand alone little ficlet I dreamed up last night. Also many thanks to those who put together The Killjoy Lexicon. It came in handy

Fun Ghoul looked up from his cup of moonshine when the door of the Hyperthrust banged open. He didn't even bother to draw his gun on the new arrival like the other patrons did, as was customary. He figured...meh, in case of a Drac ambush, he'd be lucky he didn't wind up shooting himself with how drunk he was.

He'd lost his one and only companion today, the BlondeBobshell, in a dust-up with some Dracs and he'd be damned if he wasn't gonna drown away his sorrows in the bottom of his drink. Nothing was gonna stop him from doing just that.

"Hey Mister, a little chivalry here," a voice called out from behind and below him. Apparently the new arrival.

Ghoul turned in his stool to tell who ever it was to FUCK OFF but was met with the large imploring eyes of a ...kid. WTF?

"What the fuck? Shouldn't you be... in school or something?" Ghoul slurred.

"Yea, cause you know how abundant those are in the desert these days" The girl murmured rolling her eyes and nudged the man off the bar stool.

Ghoul let her but slouched nearby, leaning on the bar for support. Watching her order, he couldn't help but let out a snort.

"I need four bottles of slam chasers, a can of diesel and a pint of viral. Make it snappy son, I got a tuna can stuffed with beautiful boys ready to motor with or without me, capisci?" She said to the bartender. When she realized the man she'd just dethroned was still staring at her, she turned and said "What's your damage, Sunshine?"

"Aren't you a little young for all that hard liquor?" Ghoul questioned..

"Aren't you a little short to be giving me all that sass" The girl countered with a raised brow.

"Pot and kettle, motorbaby"

The girl seemed to think it over, then smiled brilliantly and said "Got me there crashqueen."

"Damn right," Ghoul replied laughing a little. "What's your guns name?"

"Well I don't have one at the moment.' she said a little shyly." I kinda shot my gang leader and he chucked it out on Contemplation Lane a few weeks ago. Said I had to wait a whole year to get another one. My gangs taken to calling me 'Girl' though, they all seem to think that's pretty funny." she explained. "What's yours?"

"Fun Ghoul."

"Fun Ghoul. I like that." She smiled. After a moment she asked. "So where's your gang? They know you here getting glossy like by yourself?

"My gang?...Probably white suited and latexed up by now." Ghoul said bitterly draining the rest of alcohol.

"Oh," she said simply not sure what else to say.

"Order's up, kid!" The bartender barked. Girl slammed the Carbons owed down on the bar and filled her backpack up with her swag.

"I gotta motor now Ghoul. Keep running," Girl saluted and turned to leave. She made it all the way to the door before abruptly stopping and turning around headed back toward the bar.

Ghoul was about to start another bottle when he felt a tug on his shirt tail.

"You're coming with me." Girl stated decisively. "Its almost quitting time for this place and these junkpunks'll throw you out in the desert weather you'll able to stand or not."

"I can take care of myself," Ghoul started to argue but quickly realized resistance was futile. With her hand on her cocked hip and a 'not-taking-your-bullshit' look that was obviously learned, Girl lead Fun Ghoul out into the desert with her small hand in his.

It was a pretty windy late afternoon, so the pair used their re-breathers for the "short" walk back to where Girl said her gang was parked.

As they got closer Ghoul could see three men standing around a worse for wear muscle car, one with a shock of red hair that he's surprised he didn't notice earlier. His heart started to beat a little faster.

Removing his mouth piece, Ghoul asked "whats the name of you gang leaders gun?" failing to make it sound conversationally.

"Poison," Girl said before she turned to run to close the distance between her and the men.

Ghoul sobered up immediately at the name. She couldn't mean Poison as in Party Poison. As in Party Poison, gang leader of _The _fucking Fabulous Killjoys.

Then it all clicked into place. Her outfit, (no zonerunner without a serious death-wish would be caught ghosted in all those bright colors) her modified re-breather, ( first thing Killjoys are known for is their perchance for FLARE) even her hair (next thing : impracticality). She was one of the Killjoys and now Ghoul was face to face with sun-colored Party Poison, primed and ready for a firefight.


End file.
